Relatos de Hyrule: un lindo regalo
by Verbo001
Summary: "Es gracioso cómo sucede… bueno, todo. Como hoy, sólo quería regalarle un vestido a Zelda; pero no, tenía que convertirse en una larga travesía que me dejara colgado (literalmente) sobre un pozo sin fondo. Si mi vida fuese una historia, maldeciría al autor."
1. capítulo 1

Es gracioso cómo sucede… bueno, todo. Como hoy, sólo quería regalarle un vestido a Zelda; pero no, tenía que convertirse en una larga travesía que me dejara colgado (literalmente) sobre un pozo sin fondo. Si mi vida fuese una historia, maldeciría al autor.

En fin, repasemos lo acontecido… (_acontecido… _curiosa palabra). Hoy me levanté muy temprano.

—¡Link, despierta! —creo que eso es lo que decía, yo oía muchas campanitas—. El sol está en su punto más alto.

—¡Pero qué! —me levanté antes de acabar de despertar.

—Te dije que no te desvelaras; ¿qué estabas pensando?; ¿tienes las rupias necesarias? ¡Tu gorro está al revés!

—¡Navi!

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Cállate.

Esa pequeña hada se había vuelto algo molesta desde que no me ayudaba a vencer algún mal, y a pesar que no tenía por qué estar conmigo, lo hacía. Pero también se había vuelto mi mejor amiga después de dejar el Bosque Kokiri.

¿Por qué dejé el bosque? Todos saben que no soy un kokiri. Cuando comencé a crecer más que todos los que me rodeaban… bueno, no sé, sentí no encajaba. Para buena fortuna mía, el Rey me ayudó. Ahora vivo en una casa en las afueras de la ciudadela, trabajo medio tiempo en un negocio de "tiro al blanco" y el mismo Rey me ha enseñado algunas lecciones de vida. Pero me estoy saliendo del tema.

Antes de ir a comprar el vestido para Zelda, tenía que llevar una estatua al Rey goron (quien no recuerdo su nombre). Fui a la Granja Lon Lon para pedirle una carreta a Malon. Sin embargo…

—La única carreta que puedo prestarte, la ocuparé para vender leche —explicó mi amiga.

—Hm… ¿y cuánto tiempo te tomará venderlas?

—No lo sé, hay días en que me sobran muchas botellas.

—Bien, se me ocurre algo.

Le propuse a Malon que yo vendería las botellas y después llevaría la estatua. Llegando a la ciudadela…

—Señora, ¿ya compró la leche de hoy?

—Sí, ya.

—Señor, ¿gusta de…

—No.

—Oiga, Abuela.

—¡No soy tu abuela, vago!

Me senté un momento y abrí una botella.

—Esto huele bien —exclamé en voz alta; tomé un trago—. Y sabe muy bien; ¿por qué la gente no quiere comprarme?

—¿Hablando solo otra vez? —dijo una chica, acercándose; una chica— Recuerdo que de pequeño no hablabas mucho.

—Hola, Saria —saludé, sin mucho ánimo.

—Nadie te comprará nada con esa actitud.

—De cualquier forma no he vendido botella alguna.

Entonces Saria tomó algunas botellas y, cual pez en el agua (creo que así se dice), las vendió sin problemas; después cinco más, luego siete.

Contando veintitrés botellas vacías, partimos a otro lugar. Yo estaba muy agradecido con Saria y, al mismo tiempo, preocupado por lo que me tomaría vender el resto de las botellas, llevar la estatua, ir a comprar el vestido y poder ir a cenar con Zelda.


	2. capítulo 2

El cielo claro bajo Hyrule comenzaba a poblarse por densas nubes; aún quedaban botellas, pero la esperanza de venderlas se acababa.

-Ten, vendí dos más mientras mirabas tus puños.

-No veía mis uñas; sino, mis guantes.

-¿Son nuevos? Están lindos.

-Zelda me los regaló después de ver el mal estado en el que estaban los otros –hice una pausa… continué, feliz-: son lo primero que busco al despertar.

Zelda… una vez más recuerdo el día en que la conocí. Sus bellos ojos me conquistaron por completo. A pesar de que éramos niños en aquel entonces, aún me pone nervioso hablarle.

-¿No crees que ya es momento, querido amigos?

-En realidad, no lo sé.

-Ten en cuenta que Zelda y tú ya tienen dieciséis años. El año siguiente, ella tendrá muchas más responsabilidades.

Bien, admito que gustar de una princesa no es ningún cuento de hadas –un momento; ¡sí lo es! ¿Por qué es tan complicado entonces?-, no tendrá mucho tiempo para mí. De cualquier forma quiero estar con ella, hay algo… cuando estoy con ella, el mundo no existe, sólo ella y yo.

-¿Sabes, Saria?

-Te escucho, Link.

-Hoy voy a comprarle un vestido a Zelda; ya sabes, por su cumpleaños.

-Sí ya me parecía que ser vendedor de leche no era lo tuyo.

-Y le pediré que sea mi… -me detuve, ¿por qué no podía decirlo?

-¿Le pedirás que salga contigo?

-No, le pediré…

-¿Que te dé trabajo?

-¡No!

Por alguna leve sospecha, creo que lo hacía apropósito. Como si tuviera que decirlo para…

-Dilo; ése es el primer paso.

-Que sea mi novia –exclamé.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó ella, insistente.

-Que sea mi novia –esta vez lo dije más bajo.

-Todavía no te escucho.

-Le pediré a Zelda que sea mi novia.

Saria sonrió, me sentí muy bien al poder decirlo. Estaba más seguro de estar completamente enamorado, y muy dispuesto a tener una relación más íntima con ella.

-Te deseo mucha suerte, de la buena.

-Gracias.

-Y… ¿cuándo se casan?, ¡quise decir!; ¿cuántas botellas faltan?

-Diez botellas pero…

-Ningún "pero" –dijo, levantándose; se veía muy decidida.

Ésta es la parte de un cuento de hadas donde debe suceder algo muy bueno. Pero no; no pudimos vender más botellas.

-Yo te las compraré –ofreció Saria.

-Oye, no puedo dejarte que lo hagas.

-¡Bah! Descuida, a los kokiris nos gusta la leche.

No pude persuadirla para que no lo hiciera, le agradecí mucho, eso sí.

Repasemos: me levanté temprano (bueno, me levanté), fui por una carreta prestada, vendí leche (con algo de ayuda), ahora tenía que… volver a casa para llevar la carreta con los gorons. Todavía tenía tiempo.


End file.
